


accidental marriage can lead to eventual happiness

by Devious_Neko_Boi25



Category: Bleach
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Childbirth, Clubbing, Dark Past, Discrimination, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Fear, Inheritance, LGBTQ Character of Color, Las Vegas Wedding, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Prank Wars, Summer Vacation, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, True Love, Understanding, Verbal Abuse, compassion - Freeform, one love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Neko_Boi25/pseuds/Devious_Neko_Boi25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitris Thomas 24 years old trans male who had just graduated from a california university. He and a group of friends decide to celebrate in Las Vegas, Nevada. Only for the next morning to wake up next to 36 year old divorcee Ichigo Kurosaki only to find out they got married while drunk How will both Ichigo and Dimitris survive this marriage? How will Ichigo react to Dimitris being a Transgender male?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell happened last night ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's marriage had just fallen apart after 15 years with his childhood sweetheart. His friends suggest to go to Vegas for the first time. While there he meets 24 year old Dimitris Melek Thomas who happens to be a transgender male from california who, just graduated from law school. What happens the next morning will surprise Both of them in more ways than one. How will Ichigo react to marrying a transgender male? How will Ichigo change Dimitris's view on people in the world?

**Accidental marriage can lead to eventual happiness**

**Chapter 1: What the hell happened last night??**

Ichigo's POV

I still can't believe it. It's Over my marriage to my childhood sweet heart came apart at the seams. I also can't believe one of my friends suggested to visit an american city in Nevada so called sin city. I regret coming here with them all that's been happened so far slutty women all around us getting us to sleep with them. I try to find a seat where I can sit and enjoy my drink. Might be my third Rum & Coke of the night. I ended up talking to a guy at the next to me. Gave me some tips on some of the women here. But what was really surprising was he spoke perfectly in my native tongue. I asked him if he was Japanese. the answer I received of the asked question was on his fathers side he is but my mother is African American and currently are not on talking terms and father left before he was born. it also turned out he was celebrating graduating from law school in california where he is from. the rest of the night felt like a blur he seams like a good person. Worked hard to get where he is despite of his family background. All I remember laying in bed falling asleep with a mystery person who I had wrapped around my arms.

Dimitris's POV 

 I move slightly to change positions only to feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. At that moment my eyes snapped open trying to not wake who ever was laying next to me. I try to carefully remove his/her arm from my person get out of the bed and walk to the hotel room bathroom to puke the last of the contents of my stomach. I have been openly transgender since I was age 10. About 15 minutes later I was finishing my shower to get the stink of alcohol off my body only to hear a knock on the door along with a male voice almost demanding who was inside the bathroom then threatens to kick down the door in-which he does only to see me in nothing but a towel around my waist which luckily would not see my lower half.

Ichigo's POV

I was woken up by the sun glistening brightly into my hotel room. Only to have evidence that someone was lying next to me along with the sound of the shower running. I check the door to confirm my suspicions the door was in fact locked I started to knock on the door no one answered I warned whoever was in there that if they did not come out i would come in. I waited 2 minutes then kick the door down only to see the same  young man from last night who happened to be around mid 20's,with twin scars across his pectoral area. I shove his clothes into his hands. Only while I was doing so the towel around his waist had fallen only to see what looks like a enlarged clitoris as he turned around to hide himself away. and retreats back into the bathroom. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't answer me I listened through the door only to notice that he was crying mostly I can tell was fear. " Come on. please open the door I'm sorry. I was just surprised I didn't know how to react someone of your type."

 

Dimitris's POV

I was crying I didn't know what would happen next. Was he to hurt me like so many have done before, better yet would I die today. I hear him pleading to come out of the bathroom and apologizing about his reaction. I scoot away from the door and he slowly open it. Showing my vulnerable form shaking in fear. He then does something unexpected,he hugs me. I've never experienced someone being so compassionate to me. I eventually stopped crying and he introduced Himself as Ichigo Kurosaki and asked what my name was. I answered Dimitris. My is name Dimitris Melek Thomas. Also we got married last night while we were drunk

Ichigo's POV

I learned his Name Dimitris. I tried to compliment him on his name"If I'm not mistaken your first name means "Greek for Loves the earth" and your middle name means 'God's gift' correct ?" He nods his head as confirmation. Never once looked me in the eyes. I also saw other scars on his body one looked like a stitched knife wound on his shoulder blade. Other scars were what looked like scars from gashes it was like people had tried to kill him multiple times out of hatred.Which I wish I could take away all the pain that was within him. But at the same time before I knocked on the bathroom door there was a marriage certificate on the dresser along with a pair wedding rings on both sides of the nightstand. Realizing I had married this person and how am I going to tell my parents that I got married again accidentally while drunk. Well looks like I got my self into a big pickle that I can't get out of. Maybe at least make the best out of the situation. Only Kami knows where we would end up months maybe years from now. All we have to do is learn about each other maybe eventually love will occur let me just hope for that.


	2. A Day Of New Beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitris and Ichigo have been officially married for almost 11 hours.How will Ichigo's friends handle the factorization of the situation. Meanwhile as Dimitris receives a phone call he will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Ladies and gentlemen Here is chapter 2 of this story hope you like it.

Chapter **2:A Day Of new Beginnings**

Third person POV

Ichigo and Dimitris were Finally letting the situation set and simmer in their minds. As Dimitris checked the time he remembered he was supposed to meet up with his friends for the brunch buffet on the casino floor level of the hotel. They decided  to combine both their parties together and tell them what happened together.

**Dimitris's POV**

As I walked out the elevator onto the main casino/hotel lobby floor along with Ichigo by my side as we walked onto the casino floor. We found a area of where would be a good meeting place as well as a time to come back to the meeting place. As I walked further on the casino floor and what seemed like hours, I found my friend Alexander at a video poker machine. I call his name and he jumped in a startle. He said with a upset tone in his voice,"Jeez, Dimitris what are you trying to do scare me to death!" I chuckled lightly at his antics and told him to hurry up or we will lose our table for the brunch buffet. As I walk towards the buffet restaurant. He pulls me as to say hold up. I stopped walking and turned around only to see Alexander with a cocked eyebrow. Only it turned into a smirk across his lips. "Whose the lucky girl?" I playfully smack his hand and said "Not a girl I married. You remember the guy I was talking and laughing with?" "Oh yeah! The guy whose hair reminds me of a strawberry?" He asked quizzically. " Well I woke up in bed with him this morning both of us finding out that we got married last night." I said in a serious tone of voice. At that moment as if right on time Ichigo yelled out my name. As we made our way over, I noticed that Jackie, Maya, Robbie and Samuel were already there waiting for us along with Ichigo's friends were waiting for us. We walk in and give us two tables. We then proceeded to tell them that we had evidently got married last night. As we enjoyed our meals I start to hear snow patrol which turned out to be my cell phone going off. I answered the phone with a upbeat tone of voice. There was a woman on the other line."Hi, This is Sakura Yamoto from twin dragon law group I'm calling in regards of your father Satoshi Takahashi has unfortunately passed away last night in his sleep. I wish you to come to my office for his will and testament your biological name was written I had to pull some strings to get your cell phone number and new legal name both your father side of the family and would like to schedule a time and date that would be great for you. Would that be alright?" I answered""Yes It would be great how about July 26th at 11:30 in the morning? Yes that's fine. Thank you so much.Good bye." I hang up my phone Ichigo looks at me. "Are you ok Dimitris?" "I just found out my father who left my mom died last night . He also put my name on his will." I say solemnly. "what was his name ?" He asked me."Satoshi Takahashi." I answered calmly. Then his friend spoke up"Wait the billionaire according to the rumors was that he had a daughter not a..wait are you a transgender male?" I laugh at his slowness and said " It's about time you noticed for a second I thought I had to explain who I was. Which tends to be annoying. So you know my father?." Then he rolled his eyes sayings"Yeah he's The owner and CEO of the company I work at." " Don't roll your eyes at me my dad left my mom. When he found out she was pregnant. So I didn't even know." I answered with irritation present in my voice. "sorry." he mumbled out as he started to continue eating.I already knew I had to pack my luggage since dad had a private jet apparently will be arriving on the24 which would be next Wednesday and the 26th on Friday of next week and meet my new spouse's family and spend time with Ichigo on the rest of the weekend. I really do want this marriage between us to work out he looks like a great guy once you see him in his natural elements as far as his surroundings go. Time will only tell I this is meant to be. As I felt his hand on mine his fingers intertwine with my own. He brought them to his lips and kissed my hand gently like **the** sunshine kisses the roses. I felt my cheeks heat up and butterflies in my stomach as he told me we will get through this together.

  **Ichigo's POV....**

I saw how stressed he was. First we accidentally got married and now he receives a phone call from her father's lawyer who told him that he had passed away last night in his sleep. Not only that his father is a billionaire for some reason I don't know why, around him I feel very comfortable I can't imagine why people would hurt him he's a very sweet person. Unique but very kind hearted not forget to mention very loyal to his friends and to me when I can tell he's scared. Maybe it was fate that brought us here for both of us to heal our wounds together. I don't know maybe in the future I will but for now live in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long family and school paper problems. Anyways comment and so on. They are my bread and butter to keep me writing.


End file.
